Clarity
by volvoxmeasly101
Summary: "Yeah – What – Of course – I'll be there" I say through the phone. I rush to my Mustang and race over to Mystic Falls. I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, yeah, you read write. I'm Damon's older twin and Stefan's older sister. Like my brothers I was turned into a vampire by my so-called best friend Katherine. [Used to be The Salvatores]
1. Authors Note

"Yeah – What – Of course – I'll be there" I say through the phone. I rush to my Mustang and race over to Mystic Falls.

I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, yeah, you read write. I'm Damon's older twin and Stefan's older sister. Like my brothers I was turned into a vampire by my so-called best friend Katherine. I received a call from my brother Stefan, after 10 years and was elated to know that he forgot Katherine and fell in love with Elena who, however is the doppelganger of Katherine. Weird, right, on how one way or another life is a circle.

She was in big trouble and they needed my help. My family might just be reunited in the one place where we separated by the doppelganger of who separated us.

Confusing, yeah I thought so too.

**A/N:** Hi y'all! I'm a fairly new writer in Fan-fiction and this is my first story(Not one-shots). In The Vampire Diaries section. I'm an avid fan of TVD and Originals and always wanted to write fan-fiction on this fandom. This story is placed in Season 2-4 or 5. Because I want to include the originals but without their spin-off plot.

The main characters include: Elizabeth Salvatore, Niklaus Mikealson, Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Mikealson, Kol Mikealson and the rest of the TVD crew.

**This story is purely based on my imagination and all the character and most of the plot unfortunately belong to Julie Plec and the TVD team. I own the other parts of the plot and all of my characters.**

OK, so that's it for now. The first chapter will be uploaded by Saturday and Sunday!

xoxoxo

Iris


	2. Chapter 1: New Perspective

**Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
and I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here**

**-New Perspective**

**By:Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Perspective**

"Yeah – What – Of course – I'll be there" I say through the phone. I rush to my Mustang and race over to Mystic Falls.

I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, yeah, you read write. I'm Damon's older twin and Stefan's older sister. Like my brothers I was turned into a vampire by my so-called best friend Katherine. I received a call from my brother Stefan, after 10 years and was elated to know that he forgot Katherine and fell in love with Elena who, however is the doppelganger of Katherine. Weird, right, on how one way or another life is a circle.

She was in big trouble and they needed my help. My family might just be reunited in the one place where we separated by the doppelganger of who separated us.

Confusing, yeah I thought so too.

(Elena's POV)

"Guys, I understand that Klaus is going to kill me sooner or later. So can we please talk about this later? Maybe after History with Ric" I said to my group of friends

"Elena's right, we're not going to let her die, but if Elijah is correct than, she has a chance. We'll make the plan later" Stefan reasoned with them and convinced them to head to History.

We all entered the classroom to find a women standing in front of the class instead of Ric. I looked over to Caroline and Bonnie who were just as confused as me. However Stefan looked shocked that she was her.

"What's up?" I whisper to him

"I'll tell you later" he whispers back

"Hi, I'm Beth, I'm teaching for Mr. Saltzman today who is busy" the new teacher, Beth, said to the class. "Today we are going to learn about the 1860's of Mystic Falls…" she continues on about the history of Mystic falls. I take this opportunity to get a better look at her.

She was wearing a blue blouse with dark skinny jeans paired with boots. Her red hair fell perfectly to her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled with amusement. Somehow she looked eerily familiar.

"Would someone like to tell me what the council did in 1864 to certain people in town" Beth asked glancing around the classroom her eyes falling on Stefan almost challenging him to answer.

"The council apparently locked bunch vampires in a secret cellar underneath the Mystic Falls Church, if the legends are true they're still there" Stefan answered smirking, his eyes shining with happiness I haven't seen in forever. How does she know this? Was she a supernatural?

Elena, calm not everyone who knows Mystic Falls history is not supernatural.

"Hmm thank you Mr. …." Beth said trailing off with a familiar smirk.

"Mr. Salvatore, ma'am" Stefan clarified her doubt biting his lip as if stopping his laughter.

"Right" Beth said as she continued on the history of Mystic Falls again.

When the bell rang she wished us good bye and a great day. One by one every one filed out the room. But Stefan stayed back slowly getting up walking towards Beth. He went and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're here" Stefan said his eyes tearing up.

"Hey, you called and I had to come" She replied slightly pulling away from him. "What you thought I wouldn't come?"

"Well, after the last time we met…" Stefan started

"The past is in the past little brother" she says cutting him off. "What kind of elder sister will I be if I didn't come to help you?"

She's his older sister! Bonnie and Caroline look at me confused.

"You have a sister?" Caroline asks confused. She glanced at me asking if I knew if he had a sister. I shake my head at her, feeling hurt that both Damon and Stefan hid this from me.

"You never told them about me?" She asks with a mock exaggerated hurt expression. "Aww, is my wittle brother embarrassed of me" pinching his cheeks.

"No, of course not" he said blushing. Even though I'm hurt, I'm also glad she came, I guess when she's around Stefan feels more like a teenager and not a brooding vampire.

"So, how's Zach? I haven't seen him since he was born." She asks, genuinely concerned about her descendent. Stefan and I exchange looks. I raise my eyebrows.

"About him, Damon might've…" Stefan starts trailing of.

"That idiot, he killed my favorite descendent" Beth says. "How could he?" She asks with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I can help you kill him, I have a stake ready especially for him" Caroline says with the same glint in her eyes.

"I like you" Beth says to Caroline "You're my type"

"You're my type too!" Caroline replies with a grin, proud that, Beth likes her now.

Bonnie pulled me towards the side and whispered "Don't you think it's weird how, Damon and Stefan never told us that they had a sister and that this so-called sister suddenly turns up right after Klaus."

I think about it, but I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. "Maybe, Stefan called her, to help us?"

"Maybe, but I'm not getting a good vibe of her. When she shook my hand, I could feel death and life." Bonnie whispers

"Some sort of hybrid?" I ask.

"You never know"

"I hate to break the girl-bonding time but we need to head out now" Stefan says with a soft smile. Caroline and Beth stop talking and we all nod agreeing.

We all climb out of our respective cars in front of the boarding house. Beth slowly gets out of her Mustang and stares at the house, her eyes lost in good and bad memories. I see Damon slowly walk behind her and lift her up by her waist twirling her around. I can hear her yell profanities at her brother as they hug and get lost in a conversation. Next to me, Stefan's stares at them almost longingly.

"Hey, why don't you go join the family reunion?" I ask him

"They wouldn't want me there" He answers immediately

"Of course they would. Your sister just drove all the way from California, just to help you." I try to reason with him.

"I don't know why, but they hate me" he says stubbornly, silently pleading me to change the topics.

"Um, is she older than Damon?" I ask him awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, their twins, but Beth is older than Damon, but never say that in front of Damon" Stefan says chuckling.

"Don't say what in front of me?" Damon asks entering the house behind us with his arm carelessly slung over Beth's shoulder as was hers. They both had huge grins plastered on their faces as they walked together.

"That Beth's older than you" I say shrugging my shoulder, nonchalantly, wanting to see their reaction. Stefan winces as Damon glares at him.

"Ah, you might have gotten it wrong. I'm the elder one." Damon says turning to me with an uneasy smirk.

"Oh, come on Day, just admit it, I'm the older one. Always was, will and will be. It's not going to change" Beth says with a confident smirk.

"Whatever." Damon says with a fake frown. We all chuckle; it was nice to see the two Salvatore brothers happier than ever. Yeah, it hurt that they didn't tell me about their sister, but they have their reasons. Plus she makes them so happy.

"Sorry to interrupt but, what are we going to do about the situation" Caroline asks entering the living room. She just had to ruin the good moment. But she was right, the full moon is up in a few weeks.

"Right, so he wants to sacrifice Elena to break his curse, and will not stop for anyone." Stefan says instantly frowning. Beth is leaning to the wall with a blank face.

"However Elijah, says that there is a chance for me" I say correcting him.

"But you can't trust the originals" Damon says

"True" I say

"Elijah Mikealson is here?" Beth asks dangerously calm.

I nod saying "With his brother Klaus."

"Only them or were the other Mikealsons there too?" She asks again

"There more?" Caroline asks with disgust present on her face.

"Don't judge people without getting to know them" Beth snaps, quickly pulling out her phone and calling someone.

"What the hell are you doing here Elijah Mikealson" She shouts at the receiver, as she leaves the room.

"Is she talking to Elijah?" Bonnie asks

"Probably" I say confused "How the hell does she know him?"

"I know as much as you do, 'Lena." Bonnie replies

"I know, but I just thought that we could actually trust her." I say

Bonnie shakes her head "Ask them if they know" she says nodding her head towards Stefan and Damon.

"Do you know how she knows them?" We ask the Salvatore brothers.

"Like we said we haven't seen her in a really long time" Damon says grimacing. We then glance at Stefan only to have him shrug and nod his head.

I let out a sigh, who knew having a new Salvatore in town would cause this, much confusion.

**Hey! Okay, I have re posted this chapter again with new items and info, I also added more to the ending. I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I'm hoping I can publish another chapter tomorrow!**

**Comment what you think I added to the story than before. Follow and Favorite it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Missing You

_**Chapter 2: Missing You**_

_**Beth's POV**_

I stare at the boarding house, memories flashing back, both good and bad. Smiling at the house, I hear Damon coming from behind and pick me up.

"Lizzie, where the hell have you been?" He asks me putting me down and wrapping his arms around me.

"I been well, better than the last time you saw me." I say feeling at home in his arms. "How's life with the doppelganger? You know, if she's going to break your heart again?" feeling instantly peeved at the thought of another dopple-bitch breaking the family again.

Hearing what I said, he lets go and frowns at me. "Rude, much, Beth?" he says

"No, I just don't want my family separated again." I explain.

"Nah, if I remember correctly, we were together in the early 30's." He says.

"Of course, how could I forget? The best time we were together" I exclaim. "We had Ripper Stefan, Drunk Damon and the sister." I said sarcastically

Damon sighed "How many times do I have to tell you sorry?"

"Couple million more" Slowly break into a smile again. No, I was still mad at him but I couldn't ruin my stay here. I only saw him every 100 years.

"Now, tell me all about your latest conquests" I ask him throwing my arm around his shoulder and his around mine as we walk into the house.

"Well we couldn't call them conquests that would be mean" Damon whined

"Oh, of course because you're the nicest person I have ever met in my life." I say to him as we both laugh, grinning as we enter the house.

"…but never say that in front of Damon" Stefan said chuckling. I raise my eyebrows; don't say what in front of Damon? As if reading my mind Damon immediately asks.

"That Beth's older than you" Elena says shrugging her shoulder, nonchalantly. How the hell can she say it like that, it's as if she wants a fight between them.

"Ah, you might have gotten it wrong. I'm the elder one." Damon says turning to her with an uneasy smirk. Oh, I think we all saw through that fake smirk.

"Oh, come on Day, just admit it, I'm the older one. Always was, will and will be. It's not going to change" I say. Exactly knowing how this conversation is going to go.

"Whatever." Damon says with a fake frown.

"Sorry to interrupt but, what are we going to do about the situation" Caroline asks entering the living room. Okay then straight into business.

"Right, so he wants to sacrifice Elena to break his curse, and will not stop for anyone." Stefan says instantly frowning as he walks back and forth in the room.

"However Elijah, says that there is a chance for me" Elena says trying to correct him. God, who does she think- Wait, Elijah? - I listen in to the conversation trying to see of it really is him. It couldn't be him, right?

"But you can't trust the originals" Damon says. Oh gods damn it. Originals; plural, that means he's here too. I'm going to kill of those two arseholes.

Zoning out for rest of the conversation, "Elijah Mikealson is here?" I ask insanely pissed off.

Elena nods saying "With his brother Klaus." And that's it maybe I should kill the entire town now. I wonder if the others are here too.

"Only them or were the other Mikealsons there too?" I ask again

"There're more?" Caroline asks with disgust present on her face.

"Don't judge people without getting to know them" I snap, quickly pulling out my phone and calling him.

"What the hell are you doing here Elijah?" I shout at the receiver, leaving the room.

"Ah, you're here?" Elijah asks sheepishly.

"Nope just randomly decided to check if you were here. Again, what the hell are you doing here? I gave you one simple task, make sure Niklaus never finds out about her." I say, irritated by the fact that the entire plan is ruined.

"Well, a complication arose." He mutters

"You know what; I don't even want to know." I say. "I'm coming home, 'Lijah. And at least keep this a secret." I say, smiling at the end.

"Ha-ha" Elijah sarcastically says. "I'll see you then Eliza."

Walking back, I saw all the confused faces and I knew that they didn't trust me in that moment.

"So…" Damon said trailing off.

"So, that was Elijah Mikealson and I just invited myself to their house where everything will be cleared." I say awkwardly. "Who's coming?" I ask

And everybody raises their hands. "Okay then, two cars it is." I mutter awkwardly

"So how do you know them?" Damon asks

"Everything will be explained there." I say looking at him, only to see hurt in his eyes. "Damon, I've tried to explain, but you guys never bothered to listen."

"I don't exactly remember when you have tried to explain." Stefan says, his voice too laced with hurt.

"You should know Stef, you're the one who started this." I say. "Then again, you probably wouldn't because you were a ripper."

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asks. "What happened to my twin who would die for me and would probably never talk to the enemy?"

"She died when both her brothers ditched her time after time." I say bitterly as I stop the car and get out.

"So we're here, what do we do now? They won't let us in." Caroline says.

"You're right they won't let you guys in but I think I can just enter in." I say shrugging

"Again, how do we know we can trust you?" Bonnie asks "I mean for all we know you could be an Original compelling Damon and Stefan. They have never mentioned you before and suddenly after Klaus comes, you turn up."

"You're right, you can't trust me. But I'm pretty sure; you are going to enter because I know a way to make sure your precious Elena doesn't get hurt. And that the Originals will never bother you again." I say, entering. They quietly follow and with every step I know that they are slowly judging me.

"I haven't been in here in forever but I can see nothing has changed." I whisper. Looking to my right I see Elijah quickly coming down the stairs. When he reaches the final step, I run and wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Eliza"

Damon clears his throat clearly irritated with this situation.

Untangling ourselves, we turn towards them.

"Guys, this is Elijah and he's family." I say not introducing Elijah Mikealson but just Elijah, my best friend.

"We know him, maybe not as your family but as Klaus's brother." Caroline snaps.

"How can you even think about him as family?" Damon asks pain present in his voice.

"After all that he has done" Stefan says "All those people he has killed."

"Don't go there Stefan, don't go to the fact that he has killed." I whisper "Don't go to the fact that he is a murderer when you are too. Because to tell you the truth every vampire is. Just because he has lived longer to have killed more people doesn't make him any worse than you."

"Not worse than Stefan, how can you say that? I mean he's Klaus's brother" Elena comes to Stefan's defense. How can she not know about the ripper incidents? Looking over to Damon and Stefan, I can see the discomfort. So she doesn't know about, not wanting to add fuel to the already heated fire, I kept quiet.

"Klaus is an asshole, we've already established that but that doesn't make Elijah an asshole too. Theoretically speaking that is, 'cause the Mikealsons are filled with them" I say smiling at the end

"Well, I'm flattered by your – Wait, what? -" Elijah starts off. I end up chuckling at that.

"Well, where is the drama queen. I would've expected him to come out when I first entered." I say.

"He went out, London. He wanted to visit his beloved" Elijah smirked.

"Oh, well that's nice" I say "Let's hope he finds her"

"Oh yeah, of course, no doubt he would find her" He said doubling up on the sarcasm.

"Oh shut up! We need him gone anyway, to do the things he would never allow us to do."

"What's going in that mischievous mind of yours Eliza" Elijah asked worried.

"Nothing, that can get us killed." I say confidently.

"We came for answers Beth, not a reunion" Damon snapped. "Get to it"

"Calm down, will you," I say "and take a seat, it's going to take awhile."

**Hey, guys! What's up! I know I should've just uploaded a new chapter instead of adding it to this chapter, but yeah I just wanted to finish this bit so the next 1-2 chapters can be most of the flashbacks and story. It may feel like this story is going to fast, as in no Salvatore sibling scenes but as the story progresses, you'll see more of them together. Hope you liked this chapter if you did; REVIEW and FOLLOW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unraveling Secrets

**Chapter 3: **

**_Unraveling Secrets _**

"The Original family was human too after moving from Europe, after the death of their first-borne due to the plague, to the new world, where they lived peacefully with the werewolves." I start

"My brother and father often clashed for reasons we did not know till later." Elijah added

"One day, Klaus and his little brother Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform, where one of the beasts mauled Henrik. Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther."

"They devised something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves' own abilities; strength, agility, and speed. Esther drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality. She made them drink the blood of Tatia, the doppelganger of that time."

"Of course every loophole in had its own clauses, and a young witch and her entire family was this spell's clause. Since, the Originals were immortal and could not die as human, the witch and her entire family was cursed to die, with the Originals." I say. "No offence 'Lijah but I hate your mother."

"Sorry" he muttered sympathetically.

"I don't understand, Originals couldn't die, right? Then how could the family die with the Originals?" Caroline asks.

"What I meant was, every time the Originals cheated death; like being daggered in the heart, getting staked by normal wood or even their neck being snapped. The witch, whose life is currently tied to the Original, would pay the price. Natures loopholes had clauses too." I explain

"How do you know so much about this?" Bonnie asks. "Are you some sort of witch?"

"Yeah, she is but what does that have to do with this?" Damon asks, he looks over at me to study my expression. "No, come on, seriously?"

"Yup, remember all those times, where I would faint and get high fever. That's because of this stupid clause." I say

"So, why haven't you died, yet?" Elena asks.

"I know you want me gone, but that's not how it works" I say.

"I still don't understand, there has never been a witch/vampire hybrid before" Bonnie speculates.

"Well, one of nature's miracles. That or the fact the Original witch played a part in me becoming an immortal witch, so even though I died and transitioned into a vampire, I'm still one of the most powerful witches in the world." I say. Looking around the room, I see all these confused faces, especially Bonnie's.

"I know it's a lot to wrap your head around, but believe me there is so much more to come. I remember the time when Emily Bennet told me this. God, I was so scared and confused." I say,

"You knew my ancestor?" Bonnie asks. "How, what…? I mean, I know you guys knew her and all but you were that close." She says amazed.

"She was my mentor, she practically taught me everything that I know today" I reply

"I don't see how, telling someone information about them means that somehow you two are besties." Elena asks

"Because, Emily Bennet was a closed off person who hated vampires, and the only exception was Katherine." Bonnie explains. "And the fact she taught everything that she knew to someone that wasn't even in her bloodline is even more astounding."

"How is Sheila? I remembering teaching her everything about the Bennet line of magic" I say nostalgically.

After seeing Bonnie's painful expression, I realized that she died.

"How?" I simply asked.

"Overuse of magic, when she broke the spell that released all the vampires" she answered.

I nodded, the only reason I'm still living is because I'm a vampire.

"Guys, can we discuss this later. We need to find out a way to stop Klaus." Damon says irritated.

"Oh yeah, about that you won't be able to stop Klaus." I say nonchalantly.

"What, why?" Stefan asks

"Why did you bring us here if you didn't know a way to stop Klaus?" Damon snaps,

"I brought you here because I knew a way to save Elena, not a way to stop or kill Klaus." I snap back at him.

"That's not possible; you have to stop Klaus because you just told us that Klaus won't stop till he breaks the curse, and to break the curse he needs to sacrifice Elena." Caroline says

"What if I told you that there was a way Klaus's curse gets broken and Elena is still alive." I say, smirking.

"There is no other way, unless you're talking about another loophole." Bonnie says, grinning at the end of it.

"Yup, like I said ever spell has a consequence and a loophole." I explain

"So what is it?" Bonnie asks amazed.

"A necklace but that's all I know" I say frowning

"What? Then how could you piece everything together to say that there was a loophole." Damon says irritated, "You just gave us false hope."

"Because Rebekah knows and that's why I needed Niklaus to be gone." I say, looking over at Elijah.

He was quiet this whole time, but he heard her name and sprang up. "What about her?"

"She's not dead Elijah, Nik didn't kill her" I whisper

"What, so all this time he didn't say anything?" Elijah says "Where is she? Where has she been hiding this entire time?" he says frantically wanting to be reunited with his sister.

"Come on, follow me" We all walk down the stairs as I compel a maid to come down too. We enter into the basement, only to see 4 coffins. Walking over to each one I slowly open each of them to see which one of their desiccated bodies is of Rebekah's. The first one was locked, but the second one had Finn. I never held a conversation with him but I knew him enough from the stories told by the others.

"Were they all daggered," Caroline asks. "And by whom?"

"Niklaus Mikealson, who else would dagger their entire family," Stefan says

"Shut up" Elijah and I snap at him. I move to the next one to see Kol. Kol Mikealson was my best friend, true he was a huge flirt but he was an important figure in my life. A brother I never had. I so badly wanted to pull out the dagger in his, but it was too early, we didn't need his sarcastic remarks now.

"It's true though isn't it?" Stefan asks

"You wanna know a little secret, you were the reason Bekah got daggered. You both fell in love, and when it was time to leave, Bekah wanted to leave with you and live happily ever after. So she was about to ditch Nik, for you, Nik having anger management issues daggered her. Of course I managed him and made him undagger her for at least another 60 years." I say. I turned around not wanting to see their expressions. Moving to the last one I slowly opened it, it had to be her, right?

"Found her, she was the last one." I say. Slowly removing the dagger, I beckon the maid to come closer. Bekah was daggered for over 20 years, she would want blood. As I removed the dagger fully, I tuck it into my jeans, who know what she would do to it if she found it?

It took a few awkward minutes for her to rise, and when she did she sprung up and quickly bit into the maid's neck. While everyone else cringed, I slowly pulled the maid away and compelled her to go back.

She glared at me for interrupting her, "Seriously Eliza, I'm hungry"

"I know but I have something important to ask you" quickly hugging her. She hugs me too and when she lets go, she takes a good look around the room. And when she finds Elijah she goes and quickly hugs him.

"I missed you brother" She says

"I missed you too sister" he whispers back

She turns back and again glances around the room.

"New doppelganger huh, how long was I daggered?" Rebekah asks.

"Another 30 years give or take a few decades but how did you not think it was Katherine?" I ask

"Well it obviously couldn't be Katherine because you would've already killed each other by now." Bekah explains. "Well if isn't Mr. Stefan Salvatore himself? Thought you already tortured your sister enough?"

"Bekah chill, now about that important work I was talking about earlier." I say

"Yeah, what about?" She asks

"We need a way to break Nik's curse without sacrificing the doppelganger." I say. "Do you know a way?" I ask.

She nods and reaches to her neck only to find nothing there.

"Where is my necklace?" She angrily asks her face transforming.

**AN/ Hello lovelies, how has life been? I'm so sorry for this shitty chapter but it just so much information! I really hope you like it! i just really wanna thank all the people who have followed the story because it honestly motivates me to writes more, and I could really use a lot of constructive criticism so if you could review that would be lovely! I'm sorry for the late updates but school is honestly getting tougher by the minute and I just really hope you could understand! **

**Thank you for reading and please...**

**Like, Review and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 4: Grand Entrance

**AN/ Hello lovelies, thank you for following my story. It means so much to me! I know I haven't put up a chapter in forever, please don't hate me. Its just for awhile I lost interest and the enthusiasm for this story and I kinda hit a writer's block I guess? But after watching recent episodes of The Originals and how caring Klaus is with Hope, it kinda sparked this, you know? People need to know that Klaus isn't all about killing Elena(even though I wish he did) or killing other people and that he has feelings too, no matter how small. **

**I don't want to spark any fights with the fact that in this story I do bash Elena a lot. Its just there are so many characters on TVD that deserve the spotlight; like Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah and Stefan. **

**In these few chapters the conversations between these characters and my OC might be a little awkward but that's just because I need to create a base for their growing relationships.  
**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Grand Entrance**

"Where is my necklace?" She angrily asks her face transforming.

Confused, I recollected all the times we spent together, finding no memory of any specific necklace. "What necklace are you talking about?"

"My mother's necklace, do you not remember the one which I wore every single day." She says.

"No, in fact I don't remember any sort of necklace" I say

"What do you mean, I never took it off Eliza, and I mean I swear it was with me that night in Chicago…" She says trailing off. I start thinking of that night, and I see a necklace but when I go till the end of the night when Nik daggered her I don't remember it, I thought it must of fallen off or something.

"Wait the one, with the ruby in the middle?" I ask. She nods confused, "Has really curvy designs on it and is made out of this weird mystical metal."

"Yes, but how do you know if you never saw it" She asks

"Because I've been staring at it all morning" I say turning around and staring at Elena's neck. "So, where did you get that necklace from Elena?"

Her hand immediately goes to her neck where she holds it while turning to Stefan.

"I found it in Chicago in the 1920's. It was a particularly weird day; I didn't remember any of it. I was in a bombed club and I had found the locket on the floor, I picked it up since I was drawn towards it and never thought about it again. Now that you remind me, you were there too weren't you?" He asks

"Yes I was but don't worry about that." I say smiling "We have everything we need. Now Elena take the necklace off and pass it over here"

"No" She says

"Excuse me? I'm not sure you heard but that necklace can save your life" I snap

"How can we trust you?" Damon asks.

"I'm hoping over the fact that even though none of you trust me, the fact that there is hope to save precious Elena" I reply

"Show me the spell." Bonnie asks

"What?" I ask

"I trust that you have a spell right?" She replies.

"Yeah, wait" I say

Going up to her I hold her hands and whisper "_Ostende incantamentum"_

I showed her on how I got hold of an old witch near New Orleans who told me about this spell and how I came to Mystic Falls for two reasons to meet my brothers and to see Rebekah. I however left out a few details; they didn't need to know them yet.

"Who was she?" She asks

"Gloria, she's been around since the 80's but only came across the spell recently" I reply

"So, are you guys done with the voodoo magic" Elena asks accusingly.

"She's right Elena, we're going to need her help in this. This might be the only way to save you" Bonnie says

Stefan immediately takes of the necklace from Elena and hands it over too me.

"Here, just save her please" Stefan pleads.

"Of course, I promise." I sincerely reply.

"Come on guys now all we need is a full moon and Niklaus's blood." I say

"Like that won't be hard" Caroline says

"Don't worry about that" Elijah says. "That's not our biggest problem right now."

"Then what is?" Caroline asks

"Explaining all this to him…" Rebekah whispers, pointing towards the door. Where all in his glory, Niklaus Mikealson was standing there with his eyes daggering me and Elijah.

"Hi Nik," I say with a scared and shaken smile. "How was London?"

"I don't know you should tell me, were you not there this morning when I called?" Nik asks his voice dangerously calm.

"You tell me first how California was. I heard it's pretty hot there nowadays." I ask him. If he wants to yell at me for lying to him then I get to yell at him too.

"Don't pull that card, love." He says walking slowly towards me.

"Why can't I?" I ask him. Walking towards him too, and for once in my life not caring what anybody thinks of me. "You lied to me too."

"That was to keep you safe, love" he replies taking one last step and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I lied" I say. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, love" he whispers

"Am I missing something?" Damon asks hurt. While Elena looks on with curiosity.

"Aww, you guys are just the cutest couple I ever saw in my life" Caroline gushes. I have to go talk to her later; I get a feeling she's one of those friends who would stick with you through everything.

"Thanks Care, Damon I want you meet Nik" I say. "He's my boyfriend."

**AN/ Thank you so much for reading this chapter !**

**Happy valentines and please follow, favorite and review this story please!**

**Love,**

**iris**


	6. Chapter 5: Revealing The Plan

**AN/ Hello Lovelies again! I'm just on a roll am I? Okay so here is the official chapter 5 of Clarity. I really hope you like it!**

** Chapter 5:**

**Revealing The Plan**

"I want you to meet Nik, my boyfriend" I say, holding Nik's hand as he wraps his arm around me protectively.

"Your what? How could you love a monster?" Damon whispers hurt and anger laced his words. "Someone who would kill for his own selfish reasons." I flinch back from his harsh words.

"That's what happened in Chicago, you met Nik through me." Stefan says as he remembers most of what happened, he walks up to Nik and holds out his hand as Nik hesitantly shakes it. "Thank you for being there for my sister when we couldn't be there for her."

Damon looks at Stefan and Nik with disgust along with Elena. "Stefan, he's going to kill your girlfriend, he's about to kill the girl you love."

"I know, but I already lost my sister once for the love of my life. I can't let her go again. I'm not on his side but the least I can do is thank him for being there for our sister when we ditched her again and again." He replies strongly as he walks back to his original position.

"So now that we got all this out of the way" Nik starts. "Will somebody please tell me why they are in my house?" and turning to me "And why you are in Mystic Falls."

"Why don't we go back up to the living room?" Elijah suggests

"Yes, shall we. I'm starving" Rebekah whines.

"Please tell me you have a good reason for undaggereing her, love" Nik says rubbing his temples as everybody climbs up the stairs.

"I do, don't worry. Everybody will get what they want." I say

After we all piled up into the living room and settled down, I started to explain my plan.

"So when I visited Gloria, a witch in Chicago, recently she told me that there is a way to break Nik's curse without killing Elena. However I of course did not know about Elena until Stefan called me for help. So I immediately called up Elijah and found out that he knew about Elena too and was in Mystic Falls trying to make sure Nik doesn't know." I say.

"After I came here, I found out that we needed your mother's necklace as she had left a part of the curse locked into this locket. So just in case that the Petrova lineage would ever end, Nik would still have a way to break the curse."

"I don't get a good feeling about breaking the curse this way" Nik says. "I mean the curse was placed by my mother so I couldn't break it. What would she gain from this?"

"I really don't know." I honestly reply.

"So what do we do to break the curse, with the locket" Bonnie asks

"Well we first need the power of the full moon, then a vial of blood from Elena and Nik, and then gathering all the magic from the locket we break the curse, with Esther's magic." I reply.

"That's it?" Elijah asks

"Yes, it seems too simple of a spell for our mother." Nik adds on.

"Well, that's the problem from what I heard about your mother she would never have kept the spell this simple. Be ready for the consequences, as the witches will not accept this and your mother might be with them. And we all know how serious and dangerous it is to upset the witches." I say. "Is this really worth it, Nik?"

"Yes, it is" Nik replies as he gets up and heads towards our room, Elijah gets up too and walks out.

"Well, you will get your vial of blood from Elena the day before the spell is cast." Stefan says getting up.

"We're going." Damon says curtly heading out the door with Elena at his heels.

Stefan comes up to me and gives me a hug. "Thank you, for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you for respecting me and my choices." I reply.

"Hey, if you can put up with your brothers falling in love with every Petrova doppelganger that comes our way, than I guess the least I can do is put up with you loving somebody who loves more than the world." Stefan says as he leaves. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye Stef," I say.

"I don't feel good about this spell Beth; I don't think it's a good idea. The witches won't be too happy about this." Bonnie says worriedly after Stefan left.

"I know but this is the only to save Elena." I reply.

"Stupid curse," Caroline says

"Believe me it is stupid." I say laughing.

"Well I better get going; Elena's probably going to kill me sooner or later." Bonnie says. "Can we meet up later; you know to talk about my family?"

"Anytime, I'll fill you in on everything about the Bennet family." I promise.

"Care, are you coming?" She asks

"Yeah, I'll come in a minute." Care replies. "Okay, I'm going to go but it was really nice to meet you."

"It was really nice to meet you too." I say. "Hey if you ever want to talk, I'm free."

"Thank you that means a lot" She says walking out.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Rebekah says. I go up to hug her.

"It's really nice to see you again, Beks." I whisper. "I missed you"

"I missed you too." She says letting me go.

"Well come on no more sappy moments. We need to go buy you new clothes." I say

"You're just trying to avoid the confrontation with Nik." Rebekah says

"What, please I have no idea what you're talking about. We just need to get you out of this flapper dress." I lie, she raises her eyebrows. "God, why do you have to know me so well?"

"I know you better than anybody else, other thank Kol." Rebekah replies. "You need to talk to him about everything."

"About what, the part where he would go behind my back to break this curse?" I ask

"That and why you would go behind his back to undagger me and save Elena." Rebekah replies.

"I know I have to talk to him about this sooner or later. But I prefer later, because now Beks we need to go shopping for you and max out the Mikealson's credit cards." I say. Rebekah sighs and lets it go.

* * *

We entered the house laughing like maniacs, and almost falling into the house carrying all of our shopping bags, as Rebekah tried using all of the new slang words of the 21st century. Yup you guessed it we stopped by the bar on the way home and might have gotten drunk.

"Please don't tell me you maxed out my credit card again" Nik sighed as he got up and walked towards us.

"Nope we maxed out Elijah's" I say giggling like crazy.

"Love, are you drunk?" He asks me

I hit his head slightly, "Of course not stupid we just had a couple of shots of vodka and tequila." Almost falling into him, I giggle again.

Rebekah had already fallen asleep on the couch, so Nik lifted me up bridal style and took us to our room.

He laid me down on our bed, took my shoes off and removed his shirt and slipped into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

And before I fell completely to sleep, I whispered "I love you"

"I love you too."

**AN/**

**I know Stefan was really confusing in this chapter but that's only because Beth needs at least one of her brothers to be with her. **

**Okay, I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed the chapter last time! It meant a lot to me!**

**So you know the drill, please follow, favorite and review this story!**

**Guys and before I forget please find a ship name for Niklaus and Elizabeth. Its coming up a blank for me!**

**Love,**

**iris**


	7. Chapter 6: Catching Up Part 1

**AN/ ****Hello lovelies. How are you? Well sorry for the late update but I have exams and I should be studying now but I decided to finish the chapter up and upload it. i really hope you like it!**

**_Chapter 6:_**

**Catching Up **

Turning around, I open my eyes to see that Nik had already gotten up and was lying on the bed reading 'The Catcher in the Rye'.

"Good Morning love," Nik says

"Good morning, Nik" I whisper, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's around 2 o'clock." He replies. "Love, I still can't believe that you can sleep for this long."

"You should know," I say getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Nik asks

"I'm supposed to meet up with Bonnie at the Grill in 10 minutes." I say

"Oh come on, I thought we could go out and have lunch together and catch up." Nik said putting his book aside, as I ran around getting my stuff.

"Sorry Nik, the full moon is 2 weeks and we still don't know if the spell is going to work or not." I say giving a sad smile.

"Then dinner in the garden at 7" Nik says giving a hopeful face.

"Okay," I say going up to him and giving him a soft peck. He pulls me in deeper and I almost forget that I had to meet up with Bonnie.

"Nice try Nik, but I need to go. I'll see you later." I say.

"Bye love I'll see you later." He replies with a small pout.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie," I wave sitting across her in the corner booth.

"Hi Beth," Bonnie replies

"So what did you want to meet up with me for?" I ask

"I just needed to know if you're sure about this plan." She asks

"Bonnie I've told you a million times, yes." I say

"Why?" She asks

"Because, I'm on three sides here; I'm on my boyfriend's side who wants to break the curse, I'm on my brothers' side who will die for Elena, and on Elijah's side who wants nothing but his family back together." I try to explain

"You know you can't make everyone happy. Especially when in the process you're upsetting the ancestors." Bonnie says

"I know but I can try." I reply knowing that she was right.

"Please think about this Beth, I know I just met you but I can't lose you too. You're the only one who knows what I'm going through" Bonnie says

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I did think through this but it's the only way. Plus I think I can handle the ancestors." I say

"That's not the point" Bonnie says frustrated.

"Then what is?" I ask with the same intensity.

"The point is with such a big spell you could die" Bonnie whispers

"Bonnie, I'm a vampire. I can't just die like that" I reply. "You're not going to lose me."

"But your powers could be lost. You could use up all the magic in you for this spell." Bonnie says as she tries to change my mind

"And that's a risk I'm willing to take." I say firmly.

"No, I can't let you do this" Bonnie says

"Why not, Bonnie you just met me yesterday. Why are you fighting me on this?" I ask

"Because Grams came to me yesterday night in a dream and told me that I needed to trust you and that you were family." Bonnie says tears forming in her eyes. "She told me that you were family and I can't lose anymore family."

"Even if you just met them and they're in love with a guys who was trying to kill your best friend" I say

"Even then," Bonnie says. "Okay how about this; we both do the spell."

"No of course not"

"Why not," Bonnie asks stubbornly

"Because, you could die"

"So will you"

"How many times do I have to tell you this I'm a vampire, I can't die."

"So then how about you do most of the spell and I'll help you" Bonnie suggests

"No, but knowing the Bennett's stubbornness I have a feeling you won't back down from this 'argument' so fine." I agree as she smiles. "But you'll just break the locket, nothing else. Okay?"

"Deal, now that we got that out of the way, can you tell me more about my family." She asks

"Okay, the Bennett family has been here in Mystic Falls since forever, they migrated here from Europe along with the Mikealsons after the Plague." I start "I'm not sure who was the first Bennett witch but the most powerful and oldest Bennett witch was in fact Ayana."

"She's never mentioned in the grimoires though." Bonnie asks

"Because she was neighbors with the Mikealsons and the ancestors were pissed at her cause she couldn't stop Esther into turning the Mikealsons into vampires. She also casted an aging spell on Esther. Of course Ayana had no idea of this but the ancestors wouldn't listen. Eventually they forgave her descendents but never her." I explain

"So the Bennets were one of the first families in Mystic Falls."

"Well, it wasn't called Mystic Falls back then but technically, yes, the Bennet family helped build most of the structures." I say

"Cool, then why did Grams tell me we came from Salem?"

"Because after the entire Mikealson fiasco, the Bennet family moved away to Salem, Massachusetts, and so did many other families of witches. Salem was the hub for magic, of course the humans found out and there was this huge fight and witches were murdered."

"Wait, how were the witches murdered though why couldn't we just defend ourselves with magic." She asks

"Because they weren't humans, they were Travelers."

"Who are the Travelers?"

"They are distant cousins of the witch family. They draw their magic from, well darker substances."

"So they're technically witches."

"Yes, but they refuse to have any connection to us and vice versa. We were already on bad terms with them after we cursed them from never having a home and after they started killing us in Salem, we refuse to have any connection with them too. So we said that they were humans who were delusional for believing in witches, so no one would find out about us"

"But if we are all witches what caused the rift between us?"

"Well, it's a little confusing but basically the first vampire was Silas. He was a traveler and a very powerful one in fact. He and Qetsiayh created the first immortality spell. This created a rift between the witches; the witches who wanted to use their powers to restore and maintain the balance in nature and the witches who believed in using their powers for anything they wanted."

"Wow, I never thought that we would have such an extensive history. I mean Grams never told me anything because we were always jumping to new things to save Elena or the town"

"Well then how about I teach you magic?" I suggest

"Really, you would do that?"

"Of course, I would. I mean I don't really have anybody to teach anyway." I reply

"Okay now that I know a little more about my family, tell me a little about your life." She asks

"Well, I think that's a story for another time." I say getting up. "It was really nice seeing you again Bonnie. We'll meet up again for Magic 101 class."

"Thanks for coming Beth." Bonnie replies. "I'm holding you for that class."

I smile as I leave the Grill. It felt nice to freely talk about magic again.

**AN/ really hoped that you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading it! Next chapter will probably be the dinner date!**

**Review, follow and favorite pls!**


	8. Chapter 7: Catching Up Part 2

Walking around Mystic Falls and just seeing how much it's changed made the day so much better, passing by the school, I saw Stefan and Elena yelling at each other, unable to resist I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"No Stefan, I'm not going to do it." Elena says frustrated.

"Why not? It can save your life." Stefan says

"Because I don't trust her, I mean yeah, she's your sister but are you forgetting the fact that she's in love with the guy who's trying to kill me." Elena says. I have got to admit this girl was way more manipulative than Katherine.

"What are you trying to say, my sister would never do that." Stefan says angrily.

"Listen I'm not trying to point fingers," She says. Sure, you're not. "But I really think Beth is not telling the entire truth."

"So, that automatically means that she wants to kill us." Stefan says.

"No you don't understand what I'm trying to say, unlike Damon." She blurts out. I can't believe he just said that.

"I just cannot believe you right now." He shouts.

"Listen right know I know you're just caught up with all the emotions that your sister is back, so I'll talk to you about this later." She says as she walks away.

Stefan lets out a frustrated sigh as he says "It's not nice to eavesdrop on other's conversation," he let out a weak chuckle. "You can come out Beth."

"I guess you caught me." I slowly walk out to where I had been hiding. "So you want to talk about how your girlfriend thinks I'm going to murder her."

Stefan smiles, "We could but I rather not. Plus have something else to tell you. Promise me you won't murder me."

"Oh come one Elena's delusional... you can't be serious." I say "unless something happened that you're not telling me about."

"I thought I had it under control but it's getting hard day by day." He whispers about to break down.

"Hey," I say putting my arms around him guiding him to the nearest bench. "What happened? You know you can tell me anything."

"When Katherine drained me at the tomb, Elena fed me some of her blood." Stefan says

"Crap." I say speechlessly

"I know, I know. But it's so hard Beth whenever I see someone all I think about is biting into their neck and draining them."

"I don't know what to say, I just know that no matter what we'll get through this. "

"I'm scared Beth," he whispers

"Hey, come on I'm not going to let you become a ripper again. Not after last time, not again. We're in this together 'till the end." I say pulling him into a hug and we just sit there together, talking and for the first time in forever I feel as if I finally have my little brother back.

"I can't believe that Mother thought it was you." Stefan says laughing.

"I know right? I mean I know Damon and I, look alike but I have red hair." I say

Stefan just shakes his head laughing.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" I ask.

He checks his watch and says "It's six-thirty, why, do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yep, a date with Nik" I say getting up. "I'm sorry, Stefan I need to go"

"It's okay, I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you."

"Well don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a really long time."

"That's good to hear" He says pulling me into a hug. "Now go, and don't have too much fun." He says with a smirk.

"Shut up, little brother" I say blushing.

* * *

Walking into the mansion, I see Rebekah racing towards me.

"Beth, I heard you had a date with Nik." Rebekah says smirking.

"Honestly you guys gossip more than high school girls." I ask her.

"Shut up and let me get you ready. " She says pulling out my curling iron, "I need to find out what's the use of this"

"Yeah, I'm not letting you near my hair with that." I say laughing. It felt so good to have her back, now all we need to do is resurrect Kol and my family would be complete.

* * *

I walk out into the garden in the back and see lights strung all over and a little table in the middle. I smile knowing that tonight was going to be good. Hearing footsteps I turn around to see Nik walking towards me, as he pulls me into a gentle kiss.

"Hello love, how are you?" he whispers

"I'm doing great, I met up with Stefan today after lunch with Bonnie and gosh, I forgot how much I missed him." I say as we sit down at the table as he pours a glass of Scotch.

"Well, that's nice to hear." He says, I could tell he was just itching to ask me about the spell. "So what did you and Bonnie talk about?"

"Oh I just explained to her about her family and I promised her that I would teach her magic." I say. "Love stop avoiding the topic, we both want to talk about the sacrifice, so let's start."

"Why didn't you tell me that Elena was here?" he says trying not to be mad but his eye was twitching.

"I found out that morning when Stefan called me, so I couldn't exactly call you right in front of them."

"Would you have told me otherwise?" he asks

"No, I wouldn't have." I say truthfully. "Because you were just going to sacrifice her like that, she's innocent in all of this."

"Innocent, even I could tell the way she was stringing along your brothers, love." He says getting up, our dinner long forgotten. I should've known it would come to this.

"I'm not letting another Petrova get in between my brothers again, but as far as I already know, both my brothers have already fallen for her, and it would kill them, in turn killing me, if anything happens to her. So even though I already hate her guts, I'm not going to let anything happen to her, nothing at all." I state. I will not lose my brothers again. "So I have a plan for you, you'll get your curse broken and Elena won't die, but there some clauses."

He sits down again interested in this plan. "Keep talking, love"

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies... I think I can officially be called the queen of late updates. but I really hope you liked the chapter. I know the relationship between Nik and Beth isn't that clear or even seeming like a relationship but you guys have to understand that they have completely different views about how to break the curse, and this is creating some tension.**

**So on a completely different note, my friends and I just recently made a blog called _Almost Elysian _on wordpress**(**this is me shamelessly advertising our blog) where we write reviews on different stuff like movies, tech and books. And it would mean the world to me if you guys could go and check it out, follow, like and comment on the posts. We just made it recently so we don't have a lot of reviews up but I promise the ones we have and are about to put up are going to be worth it. _The link is in my profile._ Please go check it out!**

**Love,**

**iris**


End file.
